


Arrow's Curse

by SwirlsOfEmber



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwirlsOfEmber/pseuds/SwirlsOfEmber
Summary: Gon took a few years off from hunting, and now he's back with the help of his friends. He'll try not to lose himself in the process.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's been a while since I made a new story. P.S. I have no idea where I want this story to go but I hope you like it.

“Hey Gon…. Gon?..... Gon!” Kurapika pushed Gon out of the chair. 

The 16 year old boy looked up from the floor in shock. “Ah Kurapika, what the hell?” 

The chain master stared at his dark-haired friend; he has changed so much since the hunter exams. Kurapika couldn’t quite pin point when it started, but it was either the fact he’s a full-blown teenager now or it’s from how he was adapting to his environment and learning bad habits from the big city. Kurapika bit his tongue. Either way, it was really annoying.

“Pay attention! You said you wanted to do an assignment and Leorio promised you would put all of yourself into the mission.” His voice was hard, but he truly cared about Gon. Whatever is going on, hopefully this was just a phase.

Gon quickly found his seat and leaned forward. “No, I am, I will. Please Kurapika. I’ve been dying to go on a normal mission. They won’t let me do anything exciting because of my… you know… handicap.” He whispered the last word. Kurapika was all aware of the weak aura around Gon. His Rock, Paper, Scissors routine was a thing of the past. Gon is adaptable and strong, he’ll think of something else to be good at, and nothing was safer than to be with his friends.

“Okay. I’ll only say it once more. As you know, I do a lot of body guard missions. Making connections is important to me.” Kurapika set some files in front of Gon. “A client reached out and said her niece ran away. She left a trail at the docks. The next ship will arrive in a half hour.”

Gon looked at the title it read Titania Jane Arrow and underneath it says the name “Tally”.

“Why wait for a ship when Leorio can give us a ride in his blitz aircraft?”

Kurapika’s face darkened. “We’re tracking her. We need to know who she met along the way. The only way to do that is to get close to the captain or see if any of the crew remembers her.”

Gon smiled. “Okay boss. Whatever you say. Let me go grab my stuff and I’ll meet you at the docks.” He gave a salute and slid out the door.

Gon looked sincere, and wanted to be taken more seriously. We’ll find out by the end of the trip on how he does. It was actually Killua who suggested it, who told Leorio, who turned to me to take Gon for a hunt. I planned on this mission so I could put it on my application. Being in the good graces of a Judge would help in the long run. Having Gon in tow could burden things; however, Killua made it sound like Gon was depressed. I mean anyone in his situation would be. He owes this to Gon and so much more.

~!@!~

Gon sat on the railing of the ship with one leg on either side. They were half way to their destination. He casted his line out and waited. Getting a chance to deep sea fish was always a pleasure. The ship rocked slightly from the waves. Gon closed his eyes as he tried to get the rhythm of the sea.

Gon was determined to catch something. You never know what type of crazy fish you’ll find out here: ugly fish, golden fish, fat fish or fish with sharp teeth. The sea is home to many different creatures because it’s a bigger area than what the bay of Whale Island holds. This is an area where all fish belong. 

Gon opened his eyes to watch the beauty of the ocean to distract himself as he rubs at the gaping hole in his chest. He was hoping being with other hunters would make him feel like he belonged to somewhere too.

His phone beeped. Gon’s heart thumped heavily in his chest. He wedged the pole under his legs and flipped his phone open. It was a text. It was a text from Killua. 

-How is it going so far?-

Gon grinned and looked back out into the ocean. They could be 1,000 miles away and yet Killua has always been there for him. They check in at least twice a day. Just to say: hi I’m thinking about you, or, hi I’m still alive and kicking. They have rules though: don’t talk about their locations (Killua’s rule), they don’t talk about topics that are sad (Gon’s rule), and they don’t whine (unspoken teenager rule).

Gon responded by sending a photo of himself with his fishing pole. 

Something tugged hard on his pole and Gon half dove for it as he watched it slip from his grasp. He wrapped his legs around the rail and juggled his phone in one hand as he yanked the pole back to him. He reeled in his fish to find it was something he has never seen before. It wasn’t a fish at all, but a heavy green and gold necklace. Gon frowned. Why would something so beautiful be thrown away?

The dinner bell was ringing. Gon flipped back onto the deck, shoved the necklace into his pocket and began to wind up his pole.

At dinner he watched Kurapika work his magic. He was chatting it up with the second in command. A sailor who was in his late 20’s. His beard was full and his eyes were green and he smelled like the polish he used on his well-used leather boots. 

There were two loud sailors to his right and Gon couldn’t help but to look over. One man had stood still as a washboard, as another sailor had a hold of a needle and the other guy’s ear. What were they doing? Gon watched as he took a bite of his apple. The needle went through the guy’s ear and then was replaced by a hooped earing. 

Gon’s eyebrows shot up as he left his spot and went to talk with them. “You got an earring! Was it painful?”

The man with the new earring grunted. “It wasn’t bad. You want to try?”

Gon tilted his head to the side. “I don’t have any earrings on me.”

The other man shrugged. “I have loads. Some girl dumped her whole case of jewelry for someone to take her to Hazelfield City. The silver ones are mine, but you can pick out one of the others.” He held out a box full of metal and gems. He wondered if Killua would ever get one. He knows Killua still wears his family ring. Gon whistled. He was here to make memories. Maybe an earring will make him look older! 

Gon pushed the earrings around. Trying to find one he liked. He wanted something small. There were no green ones but there was a dark blue one. 

Gon watched as the man hovered over his ear and pushed the needle through. It happened so fast that he didn’t feel a thing. “The girl just gave her jewelry away?” Gon asked as he rocked on his heels to look up at the man. They were almost the same height. 

“Yeah.” Said the man with the needle. “She must have been super rich.”

“She’s not that bright though. She couldn’t even tell which way was North.” Said the guy with the earring. When the sailor stepped away Gon reached up to feel the small stone in his ear. He couldn’t stop touching it and was dying to see it to see if it made him look older. 

~!@!~

When they reached land, Kurapika pulled Gon to the side. “Let’s go get something to eat that isn’t burnt stew and then we’ll head East to Waywill City.” Kurapika hardly ate on the ship. He was more of the vegetarian type of person.

Gon shook his head. “She got mixed up. She asked a sailor to take her North. She should be on her way to Hazelfield.”

“Are you sure Gon?” Kurapika cautiously said. He trusted the teenager’s instincts. He was hardly wrong.

Gon nodded. “In her file it says she was the daughter of a judge. Her family is practically royalty with the highest respects. If I was running away, I wouldn’t use my real name. She bribed the crew with jewelry that she brought from home.” Gon showed him the necklace he found in the water. “I never asked for the girl’s name, I didn’t have to. It meant they can keep their secret without telling me too much.”

Kurapika reached for the necklace to inspect it. “This has her family crest on it. Good job Gon.” He said passing the necklace back to his friend. Gon stuffed it into his pocket as Kurapika searched for a food truck. They found one towards the edge of town.

Gon looked around at his surroundings as he felt his new earring again. Mito-san is going to freak when she finds out. They were still close to the ocean that the wind tousled his long hair. Leorio had short hair and he looks old. Maybe, Gon thought, I should cut it. 

“Gon are you hungry?” Kurapika’s voice broke through his train of thought. 

Gon shook his head and looked over at the beach to see three girls looking at his direction. They were nice looking girls. Dressed in tiny swim suits of pink, yellow, and purple. They looked around his age. The one girl had bigger boobs than Biscuit. The other one had long wavy hair. The last one had big blue eyes that sparkled in the sun. Eyes the same color as Killua. Gon lingered on the last one before turning to Kurapika. 

“I think you have admirers.” The blonde murmured between bites of his salad wrap. Nudging towards the girls. When Gon looked back at them, they quickly looked away and pretended not to notice.

“What I don’t get is why are they pretending not to look?”

“Because they want to look cool. You know girls. They want guys to make the first move.” Kurapika took another bite and swallowed his food before going on “It doesn’t matter if you grew up in the city or in the middle of nowhere, they all act the same.” Kurapika waved his hand around in annoyance. “Come on, let’s get going.”

Gon shuffled after him with his hands in his pockets. “Hmm that’s kind of silly. If you wanted to talk to someone you should just go over there and do it.”

Kurapika looked over at his friend with a slight frown. Maybe he hasn’t changed that much. Gon was a good-looking guy. He could be doing anything normal like becoming a professional athlete or a chef or owning his own fishing bait shop. But he insisted on being a hunter. Who am I to stop him?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Gon looked at the Shiny car and then back at Kurapika. “We’re going in that?” 

Kurapika didn’t answer as he walked around to the driver side and tapped the hood of the car. Motioning Gon to climb in.

Gon copied Kurapika and put his seat belt on. “We can’t exactly carry a young girl back without looking suspicious. It would cause more problems than it’s worth.” Kurapika said as he adjusted the car mirrors.

Kurapika watched as Gon laid his head back. He looked tired, and kind of sad. Where was the ball of energy he was showing off earlier? I’m not one to get personal with someone, that’s more Leorio’s area of expertise. Kurapika opened his mouth and then closed it again. He changed his words. “So, how’s the hunt so far?”

“We haven’t really done much.” The young one admitted. “It’s different than what I expected. I’m glad you let me come. It’s nice to do something new.”

He really wondered what Gon has been doing the last few years but was afraid to hear of the answer. Plus, it wasn’t really his business. “Once we reach the city, we’ll split up to see if we have any leads. We find the subject and meet up back at the car. Check in at noon.”

“Yes boss.” 

They drove for a while in silence. Kurapika sighed. “What’s Killua been up to?” 

Gon brightened up. “He’s doing crazy jobs. He wants to develop his other skills. He’s working as a tour guide.”

Kurapika squinted. “A tour guide?”

“Hai he takes people through the mountain, or caves, or wherever. He-” Kurapika tuned him out. He had a hard time visualizing an ex assassin being a friendly tour guide. In his mind, he sees Killua leading a group of pedestrians up a mountain saying “To the left you’ll see two wolves fighting each other and to the right is a deadly cliff so be careful!” There’s no way he told Gon the truth. Kurapika slide his eyes to the side to look at Gon who was in the middle of telling an exciting story. “- I have pictures!” Gon finished as he reached into his pocket but came out empty handed.

His face turned pale. “Kurapika, my phones not here! I must have left it on the ship!” Gon panicked. “Can we go back?”

Gon’s heart was beating fast, a surge of power flowed into his arm. “Gon, we’re in the middle of a hunt. We’ll get it on the way back. I’ll contact Alec from the ship to keep an eye out for it.” Alec, the guy Kurapika was talking to at dinner, Gon concluded. The power building up his arm and into his hand swirled of his aura and… something else. But before he had the chance to think about it, the door his arm was leaning on made a loud crunch. Gon jerked away from the door. There was a huge dent on the inside where the handle would have been, it was now a small crater. Kurapika was getting ready to punch Gon when he turned to him with wide eyes.

“I didn’t do anything!” Gon said flexing his hand. It was still tingling. The older one scowled. “I swear, I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened but I’ll find a way to replace it.”  
Kurapika shook his head. “I believe you. Don’t worry about it.” Kurapkia waved it off. He felt the power surge. Kurapika tried to remember what he knows about nen. Is it normal to have an energy spike like that? Or is this just part of Gon’s handicap? “Gon, have you ever seen a specialist for nen?”

Gon was trying to reshape the door by pushing on it and failing. “Ehh I talked to Wing-san about it. He said to wait until I got older. Something about it needs to develope properly.” Well that’s one way to look at it. Kurapika thought. “Someone once said that there are people out there that can undo restrictions. I sometimes think that I have a block keeping me from accessing my nen. But I also learned the hard way that power breaks things more than it fixes, so I’m in no hurry to get it back.” Gon said with a smile. 

~!@!~  
The city was smaller than Yorknew. Gon knew they’d find her soon. 

He remembered her picture from the file. He tried to use the necklace to catch her scent, but now it only smelled like the ocean. He kept an eye on everyone he passed. He looked for age and build. She could have changed her hair color or changed her clothes but only a handful of people can fully change their appearance. 

The markets were open, making his mouth water. He had a weird craving for chicken. Gon went over to grab a chicken sandwich but the smell turned in his stomach. It was over cooked and seasoned. He wanted fresh chicken, maybe with feathers still on it. Gon shook his head. That’s ridiculous he thought and bought a sweet roll instead. Raw meat was gross. You have to cook it at least a little bit. The sweet roll didn’t fill his craving, but at least he wasn’t starving anymore. 

Gon saw two people dash out of a shop and he went to go check it out.

“Help! Please!” There was a scream inside the shop. There was a girl being trapped as a man grabbed her throat and pushed her against the wall, that’s when Gon’s instincts kicked in. There were two other guys wearing black. Gon grabbed the first guy by the throat and slammed him against the counter. He fell to the ground like a doll.

Gon’s eyes sharpened. The other guy threw something at him. Gon took a step to the left to avoid contact. Then the same man was in front of him throwing punches and Gon dodged the fists as he watched them fly by in slow motion. Time returned and Gon gripped the guy’s wrist and then threw his other fist down on top of the man’s arm, shattering bone. The second man dropped. 

Gon could feel the nervous energy from the last guy, he could taste the girl’s shampoo because the scent of it was overwhelming. Gon grabbed the nearest item, which happened to be a mug of hot cocoa and threw it at the guy’s back. It was enough of a surprise that the guy stepped away from the girl to face Gon. Gon didn’t give him a second to breathe as he dove for the man. His aura wrapped around his fist against. A swirl of power that sang to him. Gon tugged it all back towards his chest as he reached for the man. He didn’t want to accidentally blow him up like the car door. “Leave her alone.” Gon demanded.

He heard the girl mutter something, he turned to look at her. All he saw was her dark brown eyes before his vision went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

“I need to make sure this curse is off of me and I’ll do whatever it takes.” Tally slammed her hand down on the counter. She was in the middle of negotiating with a time lord. She was going to go back in time to make sure she never ever ever get near the necklace again. If she can’t get rid of the curse, she was going to stop it from happening in the first place.

“um, no.” said the man looking at his nails.

“I wasn’t giving you a choice.” Tally said as she pulled out a gun. A few of the other customers ran out the door, but she didn’t care. She wasn’t here for them. She only wanted Norak. She ran away, bribed a ship’s crew, hiked through the tedious forest to get here, and she wasn’t leaving without his help.

Norak’s secretary got up from behind the counter. Startled, Tally swung her gun at the lady. She was wearing a black suit similar to the bodyguards. “Help! Please!” The lady yelled at Norak.

The man almost looked bored as he knocked the weapon out of Tally’s hands and then reached for her throat. Tally’s voice made a squeak as the air was squeezed out of her. Tears building behind her eyes.

“I don’t appreciate being threatened. I don’t need my bodyguards to keep pest, like you, away. So, do me a favor and pretend this conversation never happened.”

Something caught Norak’s attention. He jerked up, distracted by something behind him. “This is new.” He murmured. She couldn’t concentrate, she could only hear her blood flowing loudly in her ears as she tried to breathe. Finally, he dropped his hold and her hands went to her throat. Gulping big breaths of air, trying to calm her erratic heartbeat. He was a lot stronger than he looked.

Norak was head-butted in the gut by a young man. They were fighting. “Don’t hurt him.” She rasped. Trying to recover from a crushed larynx. The boy was a beast. His movements were swift and fast. She had to back up before she was part of the fight. Norak wasn’t even fighting back. He kept his arms crossed, taking hit after hit. “Leave her alone.” He said.

“Stop! Stop please.” Tally said. The young man looked up at her and she froze. Alarms were going off in her head. He had a wild look in his eyes. This was not going to end well. She needed Norak alive. Tally reached inside her and warmed up her aura as it swirled with the curse. “Release him.”

In an instant, the boy and her were transported.

~!@!~

Gon heard something move so he crouched down. “Hello?” It was dark. Too dark. What happened?

He heard a human groan. “Who’s there?” the girl asked, her voice quaking.

Relieved, Gon moved closer to her voice. “It’s me, Gon Freecss. What’s your name?”

She ignored his question as she got up. “Where are we?” said the runaway.

It was kind of cold and damp in here, Gon shrugged. “In a basement or a cave. Do you have a cellphone?”

She frowned. She trashed her cellphone long ago so no one could track her. “No, I don’t. How are we supposed to get out of here?” She was panicking. The curse was trickling under her skin but she quickly smothered it. It got us into this mess. It always creates more problems than it helps. She’s surprised it didn’t kill the boy. That’s what happened last time. Her curse caused three people to die, so she ran away. She told herself she was never going to use it again, and looked what happened.

She felt a warm hand envelope hers. “Come on, this way.” She felt his aura when they touched. It felt familiar. Her curse was somehow enwrapped onto him, but he was embracing it, changing it.

“I’m sorry.” She said keeping the rest to herself. I’m sorry for getting us into this mess, for cursing you, for ruining your life when I don’t even know you. Never had her curse been contagious before. She felt defeated. She really was worthless.

Gon gave her hand a soft squeeze. “Don’t freak out. We’re going to get out soon.” His voice was warm and soothing, making her feel worse. He was a really nice guy.

~!@!~

Kurapika leaned against the car. He walked around the city twice. Talked with anyone he could. Checked the Hunters blog, and he still couldn’t find a lead. Maybe Gon found something because he was 20 minutes late for their check in.

A thought passed by that maybe Gon was just goofing off somewhere. Kurapika rubbed his shoulder. No, Gon would definitely let him know if something came up.

Two hours passed and no sign of Gon.

Kurapika was getting restless. Gon was still not back. So Kurapika went out to go search for him.

His phone rang. He pulled it out hoping it was Gon. “Hello?”

It was a female voice that spoke out. “Hello, this is Judge Arrow. How is everything? Have you found my Titania yet?”

“We are on the right trail. We found some of her belongings. We think she reached Hazelfield city. Do you have any relatives in this area?” Kurapika asked.

“Hmm, no but I remember her saying something about a Nectophytic. Not sure what that is but she was determined to go. You think she went there?”

“Maybe, I’ll go check it out. I’ll keep you updated.” Kurapika closed his phone and shoved it in his pocket. Nectophytic, known as Time Lords, are extremely rare. They can shift into the past for a limited amount of time. But the consequences are huge. It takes a piece of them every time they shift. Sometimes it could be small like a couple of cells, sometimes it can take your whole liver. He would have to research into this. He had a feeling Gon was already ahead of him.

~!@!~

Gon could feel that strangeness rolling over him but he didn’t let go of her hand. He concluded that they were in a cave. They had to backtrack a few times but he had to focus. They were on the last pathway that they haven’t taken. He had the urge to just let go, run like crazy in excitement. Gon jerked to a stop with an idea. “Hey, jump on my back. We’ll get out of here faster.”

The girl, who has now become his friend, was only a civilian and she has been dragging the last hour without a complaint.

“That would be amazing.” She said as she felt around for his shoulders and he lifted her up to give her a piggyback ride. He secured her hands around the front of his neck before he took off. The feeling of freedom rushed in his veins as he was able to run as fast as he wanted. He let loose and the strangeness took over him too.

They saw light and it grew the closer they got. Then Gon burst through the cave exit.

He didn’t stop there. He ran as fast as he could down the mountain, through the forest, and only diverted once he caught the scent of food. There were animals he could hunt.

His hands twitched, but the smell of the girl’s hair reminded him that he was on a mission. They had to find a city. He had to call Kurapika and apologize. He promised to get this girl to safety.

Gon growled as he changed directions again and followed his nose. There was a path. People were recently on this road. He knew everything will be okay.

~!@!~

Gon woke up feeling disoriented. He wasn’t sure where he was or how he got there. But h could tell he was in a nice hotel room. He was on a king size bed (his feet didn’t hang over the edge). He was entangled in the three different bedding sheets that felt so smooth against his skin, and the blanket smelled like lemons. He reached out and found there were four pillows around his head and one in his arms. Gon sighed into the fluffy pillow, wanting to roll over and go back to sleep.

“Hey, wake up.” Something hard poked him in the stomach. Gon froze trying to think who the voice belonged to. It wasn’t Kurapika or Leorio. Was that - ?

“I wouldn’t do that. If he wakes up as the little beast again, you’re dealing with him.” Said a feminine voice.

Gon poked his head up this time and blinked a few times trying to adjust his eyes. “Killua!” Gon tackled his white-haired friend who was sitting on his bed.

The girl he met yesterday was wearing a new shirt and standing cautiously a few steps away from the bed.

Gon patted down Killua’s shoulders. “You’re here. You’re really here. What? How?”

The smirk on Killua’s face spoke for itself. “Apparently being your babysitter.”

Gon sat up to give his friend some space. “What do you mean?” He didn’t want to blink. They haven’t been able to see each other in years.

“What, you don’t remember?” He said mockingly. “Raiding the food market, and chasing after the chicken coup. You were actually pretty funny to watch.” Killua’s expression turned blank once he realized Gon honestly had no idea. “Oh, well, what was the last thing you do remember?”

Gon turned this time to look at the girl. “We were in a cave, right?”

She nodded and turned to Killua. “He carried me out and down towards the city.”

Killua leaned forward and whistled. “The only cave around here is from Fowel Mountain. How did you guys get there?”

Gon scratched his head. He looked down to realize he was shirtless. Tally answered by pointing to the necklace on the dresser. “We’re cursed. Well, I’m cursed. I was always known for having good luck. The curse pulls at your center core and enhances it. When I tried to get away, I asked to release the time lord, to let him go. Since Gon was already cursed, it bounced off of him and we both ended up stranded.”

Killua pointedly looked at Gon with a slight bloodlust intent. “Are you guys like- a thing? Like together?”

Gon blinked at him with owl like eyes. “No way. We just met yesterday!” He ducked his head sheepishly as he looked up at her from his eyelashes. “I honestly don’t even remember your name.”

Tally deadpanned. Did they not hear a thing I said? Is that really what they’re worried about? She waved her hand in the air, dismissing his ‘forgetfulness’. “I never gave it.” She stated. “I’m Tally Arrow, and if you ever eat another chicken in front of me again, I will pretend I don’t know you.” She replied changing the subject.

Gon covered his face. “Did I really eat it without cooking it?”

Killua got up on the bed and started to jump while bending his arms to look like wings and made loud clucking noises. “It was only one.” Killua said between the clucking noise.  
Gon swatted at him.

Killua was half way doing a chicken impression when he turned towards Tally. “So Gon’s core is what? Beastly?”

Tally shrugged. “Natural talent, I guess. Being born gifted comes with a price.” She said sipping something hot from a styrofoam cup.

That was when he remembered it was morning time “Oh, Killua, can you text Kurapika? Let him know where we are?”

Killua stopped clucking. “What, did you lose your phone too?”

Gon blushed. “Yeah, it’s a long story.”

Killua bounced off Gon’s bed shaking his head. “How did you ever survive without me?” Killua turned his head to wink at his friend.

Gon took one of the four pillows from his bed and chucked it at Killua. He can’t remember ever smiling this much. Killua caught the pillow as he bent down to grab his phone from his bag.

Gon watched as Tally looked down at the floor. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing.” She said looking anywhere but at him. “I should go so you can get dressed. Meet me in the lobby in ten minutes Chicken Chaser.”

Killua shook the phone at Gon. “It went straight to voicemail, what do you want to do?”

Gon reached for the phone and Killua tossed it to him to leave a message. “Hey, I have the target. We’re going to head back to the finish point. Sorry I couldn’t contact you sooner. Call Killua’s phone to reach me. Bye.”

Killua tsked. “I hope she’s getting breakfast, because it looks like your target is running away.” Killua pointed out from the window.

“What!?” Gon burst out of bed to see Tally in her red shirt and black yoga pants dashing in front of a car to get to the other side. Gon cursed. “Killua, where’s my shirt?” He said searching the hotel room.

Killua tapped his chin in thought. “That might be an issue. It was covered in gross-ness last night. Pretty sure it’s trash. Here, you can wear one of mine.” Killua picked a shirt at random from his backpack and tossed it to Gon.

“Hey Killua?” Gon asked. When his friend looked up at him Gon continued. “Where’s your sister?”

Killua went back to adjusting the straps on his bag as he replied using Gon’s words from earlier. “Yeah... it’s a long story.”

~!@!~

They weren’t in any hurry to chase her down.

Gon can track her by her scent now and she was only a civilian, she wouldn’t have gone very far.

Gon and Killua looked like they were just two young guys who were just out and about shopping. Killua was looking very adult like with his new leather jacket instead of a hoodie.

Meanwhile, Gon looked like he got dressed in the dark with his weird combination of green pants and a pink button up shirt.

“Tell me again what happened to my shirt?” Gon said rubbing the soft material of Killua’s cool pink shirt. Gon could feel the material stretch against his back and his arms, it was a little snug. Killua has a narrower frame but he was tall. Gon could easily go and buy a new shirt, but this one smelled so good.

Killua extended his sharp claws and made a pinching motion. “It was covered in mud and chicken guts, and I needed to throw you in the shower. It took a while because apparently your beast mode enjoys baths more than showers. If I have known sooner, I would have thrown you in the pool instead.” Killua said popping his gum again.

Gon gazed at Killua. “You went all Mito-san on me. I didn’t fight back?”

Killua raised an eyebrow. “Sure you did, at first, but I can be very persuasive.” 

 

How it really went down last night:

_“Gon, damn it, get over here.” Killua pulled Gon who was rubbing his nose against some girl’s neck. The girl waved and called out her number as Killua dragged his friend away._

_They were half way to the hotel Gon’s friend set up for them when Gon froze. Killua tugged but Gon easily slipped out of his grip and dashed down the alley way. By the time he found Gon, he was running with a dead chicken in his hand and a big grin. The blood was dripping down his white shirt staining it pink._

_“Gon, I have chocolate in my pocket that probably tastes 100% better than that bird. Here.” Killua grabbed the back of Gon’s shirt. It already had a few rips by the tug of war going on.” When Gon wouldn’t stop, Killua put him in a head lock, “Put the bird down Freecss.”_

_When Gon opened his mouth to cry out, Killua shoved a piece of candy in his mouth.” Gon closed his eyes and Killua wasn’t sure if he was squeezing too hard or not. When Killua loosened the hold, Gon whined in protest._

_“If you want more chocolate, you’ll have to race me to the hotel. Ready, set, go!” Killua ran ahead and Gon was right beside him trying to reach for the chocolate. Killua pushed Gon’s face away and ran faster. Gon was still keeping pace with him. Killua increased his speed even more and surprisingly Gon never let up. Killua couldn’t help but noticed Gon’s aura had a different feel to it. That living thing that coated Gon’s power signature. Enhancing his strength and speed. But it blocks everything else._

_Killua felt his heart drop. He had Gon right in front of him, and yet there was nothing inside. Gon went to grab for another piece of chocolate, and Killua let him as they reached their destination. The doorman was staring at them. Gon was pretty filthy. Killua put a finger through one of the holes in Gon’s shirt and slide it up. The scrappy material easily fell to the ground. Killua noticed new scars covered Gon’s torso and wondered what the story was behind them. They spent too much time apart. Texts don’t do justice. Killua grabbed his friend’s hand out of habit with what he used to do with his sister. He led Gon to the hotel room._

_“You found him!” The girl said surprised, rising up from the couch. She went to go hug Gon when she stopped short. “What is that smell? Is that a chicken feather in your hair?”_

_“Oiy. Move out of the way.” Killua said annoyed at the girl. Gon reached over Killua’s shoulder to try to grab more chocolate from him. “I’ll give you some in a moment. Shower time.” Killua said herding Gon to the mega bathroom._

_After checking the water temperature, he turned to Gon and yanked off his pants. Something jingled loudly as it fell to the floor. A necklace fell out of his pocket. Killua ignored it as he pushed Gon under the sprayer. Gon swung his arm out and the wild hit smacked Killua in the chest. Killua rubbed the spot. If he was a normal civilian, that could have shattered one of his bones. Gon was like a cat. He did not want to get wet._

_In the end, Gon was wrapped up in a towel as Killua scrubbed the blood off of him. The longer they sat there, the more sober Gon became. “Gon?” He said not expecting an answer. “I hope you’re still in there.” Killua said. Gon had his eyes closed, enjoying the attention as Killua finished cleaning in soothing circular motions almost like a massage. Gon had finally calmed down, and it was perfect timing too, because he ran out of chocolate. “Bed time.”_

_Killua thought to himself. Perhaps living with his little sister made him too soft. People skills was never high on his list but he was surprised at how easy it was having Gon here, or part of him. He can count on one hand on how many people he cared for and still had fingers left to spare._

 

“I think we should try to destroy the necklace.” Gon said snapping Killua out of his thoughts.

Killua frowned. “The beads look like jewels. Burning them won’t work, we can try shattering them.” Killua held out his hand for the necklace.

Gon looked over at him. “If you touch it, you’ll be cursed too.” Gon tightened his fist. “Killua...” Gon’s voice suddenly turned grave, an octave lower than normal. Gon tensed, making Killua check their surroundings for danger. “…Kurapika touched the necklace.”

Gon took a deep breath before he whipped the necklace on the ground in hopes of shattering it, but it didn’t even leave a mark. Gon groaned. “We need to go find someone who has answers. Let’s go find Tally.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They found Tally talking to a girl at the train station, they were drinking hot tea. “I thought you were supposed to meet us at the lobby.” Killua said dully.

The two girls looked over. “If I don’t give into the luck every now and then, I lose control and people die. So, I had an inkling I need to go to the train station and viola, I got us four free tickets back to Hazelfield. Alluka here, is my new friend, I offered to give her the fourth ticket.” I guess she doesn’t realize that hunters get free transportation.

“Dumb-ass, I see you’re still following me.” Alluka yelled at a scowling Killua.

Killua threw his hands up in defeat. “Where’s your scrappy boyfriend at?”

She squinted her eyes at him “I ate him.”

Killua scoffed. She was bluffing. She probably had sex with him and found out his dick was too small and now she’s off to a new city to meet new guys. That has been her thing for the last four months. Her eyes lightened up when she saw the tan man in strange clothes. But that was Gon. He didn’t care for fashion or other popular things she has grown to love. “Gon-san!” Alluka ran over to wrap her arms around his neck. Gon lifted her up into the air and then into a soft bear hug. Enveloping her.

She smiled up at him. Killua pouted. She used to cling to him like that, and now all she does is call him names because he has the tendencies to scare her boyfriends off.

Gon rumbled into her ear. “Are you guys okay? Do you want to talk about it?” Plural for Nanika. Gon was concerned and gave her a gentle squeeze before setting her back on the floor.

She shrugged.  “Maybe later.” Her snobby teenager attitude slowly melting back into a nice young lady.

Tally looked towards Gon. “Perhaps you better stick with me, we keep running onto your friends.”

“I hope so.” We have to find Kurapika when we get there. “I think Kurapika is cursed too.” Gon said.

Tally bit out a string of curse words. “I threw it in the ocean for a reason. I couldn’t destroy it, so I was going to make sure it ended with me. Look at the mess you made Gon. If you plan on carrying it around, atleast put it in a secure container. Don’t you dare try to wear it. It’ll only get stronger...” Gon sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

Killua pondered on the necklace. Gon’s Nen increased 10 folds with the curse. He wondered if he got a hold of it what type of things he could accomplish.

Gon was starring at him and gave a sharp shake of his head. As if he knows what I’m thinking. Who knows what type of primary instinct the curse would enhance. Would it make him a killer with no emotions? Would he disappear for all of the hiding they’ve been doing lately? Would he end up with a split personality like his sister? None of those options really sound assuring.

A cute ringtone went off and they watched Nanika pull her cell phone out of her pocket. It was 10am, the train was ready to board. Nanika was just as emotional as Alluka but she cursed less. Tally gave the train guy their tickets and they found an empty booth to crash in.

Nanika sat next to Killua as Tally sat next to Gon.

 Nanika was still on the phone and she was laying down in the booth with her legs over Killua’s lap.

Tally had a book in her hands and was flipping through it.

Killua’s smirk appeared as he turned to Gon. “You’re not going to go all beastly on us while we’re on the train, are you?”

Gon ignored his jest but watched Killua intently. “Even if I do, you’ll be here to help out, right? I feel bad we just ran into you without notice. You don’t have to help me if you don’t want to.”

Killua looked at him like he was crazy. “This is the most exciting thing that’s happened all year. It’s a lot easier than texting all the time too. I can’t believe you lost your phone, idiot.”

Gon opened his mouth to complain when Alluka started screaming into the phone. “You fucking man-whore. I hope your balls fall off!”

Gon’s mouth dropped to the floor. Killua rolled his eyes in a I told you so look. “I tried to warn you about your boyfriend. You wouldn’t listen.” Killua said dully.

Alluka got up. “Guys suck. Come on Tally, let’s go see if this train has got some chunky banana ice cream.”

Tally’s eyes lit up on the words ice cream and followed her out.

“She’s grown up to be a charmer.” Gon said clearly surprised at how well she adapted to city life. She’s all grown up and having boyfriends. He has never really needed a girlfriend, so he’s not quite sure how she feels, but he understands how hurt her voice sounded, she was really upset.

Killua put his elbows on his knees and his hands buried into his face. “I don’t know what I did wrong by her. It feels like I failed her. No matter how much I try, things keep getting worse.”

Gon leaned forward and rested a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “She’s not like us. She’s a young woman, Killua. They need different things. Kurapika said they like it when guys make the first move. What if these guys are making the first move, and she’s just testing the waters? How does she know what she likes if she doesn’t try?”

Killua peeked at Gon from between his fingers. “I’ve never had to make the first move. Girls usually flock to me like sharks.” He exclaimed. Gon felt something in his chest drop to the floor. Killua never told him he was in any relationships. He had so many questions. “Anyways, I have you, Alluka, and Nanika. My hands are full. Normal people have time to date. When have we ever been normal?”

Gon was taken back. Killua thought he wasn’t normal because he didn’t date? Or did Killua think he wasn’t normal because they never went on a date? Gon already knew they were different than other kids their age. It doesn’t bother Gon. Does it bother Killua?

“You’re thinking hard again. You’re face looks all funny. Don’t worry about it Gon. I’m just stressed out.” Killua said leaning back into his seat. He rubbed his face one more time and this time he put a smile on for Gon. “Everything will be alright.”

The shift in attitude made Gon blink. He wasn’t use to actually talking to Killua face to face like this. This was almost awkward. Killua was really good at hiding his feelings, even from him. Gon reached out. “Does it bother you, that we’re not like everyone else?”

“Gon drop it.”

Gon pursed his lips. Something was really bothering his friend. He tried again. “We talk about a lot of stuff.” Gon licked his lips, trying to find the right words. “Dating isn’t something that comes up very often. How about after the mission is over, we can try to be normal, and we’ll go on a date.”

  Killua choked on air. He was still coughing, and was now pounding on his chest to clear his lungs so he could breathe. “Gon you need to listen to what you say before you say it. It sounded like you said you wanted us to go out on a date.”

Gon moved to sit closer to him. “Are your ears working okay? Because that’s exactly what I said dumbass.” Gon went to knock on Killua’s head.

Killua growled at him. “It’s hard not to hear your loud mouth. Don’t piss me off.”

“You’re already pissed off. Give me your best shot.”

The door opened to their cabin and the girls had panicked expression on their faces. Alluka cursed. “Mother fucker, I thought the train was going to fall off the tracks and here it’s just you big brother, starting fights again this time with poor Gon.”

Killua’s hand was pulling Gon’s hair and Gon twisted his fist in Killua’s shirt. They both paused. Killua muttered under his breath in a sarcastic high-pitched voice. “Poor Gon.”

Tally, however, looked amused. She plopped down on the empty bench across from them. “Please, continue.”

Gon could smell something overwhelming and he dropped his hands. Killua rolled his eyes again, but when he looked over at Gon, he smiled. It was Killua. It was the same scent from the shirt he was wearing, but since they were in a confined section of the train, it was stronger. Gon felt Killua slowly drag his hand through Gon’s hair. Then it fell to his shoulders and down the back of his arm.

“I wasn’t hurting him. This is just how we communicate. It’s a guy thing, you wouldn’t understand.” Killua said, lying to his sister.

Tally’s eyes glinted with mischief. “It’s more of a puppy thing, but you guys look just as adorable.” Gon gave Killua a silent look that said ‘We look like puppies?’ Killua gave a look back, thinking, I have no idea what that crazy chick is talking about.

Alluka huffed and plopped next to Tally on the bench. “I’m going to take a nap. I can’t handle all of the drama. Wake me when we get there.” His sister said curling into a ball and leaning against Tally as if she was a pillow.

~!@!~

  They were finally off the train. “Can you call him again?” Gon asked.

Killua sighed. “If he didn’t answer the first five times, he probably won’t pick up on the sixth.”

Ring ring ring “Hello?”

“Hey bastard, why didn’t you pick up the phone?”

“Killua, I’m sorry. A lot has been going on. Things I can’t explain. I just plugged my phone in. Is Gon with you?”

Killua held out his cellphone to Gon.

“Kurapika, are you okay?”

Kurapika seemed distracted. He hesitated for a moment. “Yeah, did you find the mark?”

“Of course.”

Kurapika shook his head at the phone. Of course Gon has the target. That self confidence amazes him every time. “Good, I need you to finish the task without me. Something came up.”

“-err Kurapika, we have a problem. I think we caught the Arrow’s curse. We need to find a way to destroy the necklace.” There was a pause. “Kurapika?”

“I heard you, what type of curse? Can you just break it with your strength?”

“I won’t use Nen on it. I’m afraid something bad will happen.” Gon said. Thinking that maybe he’ll ignite full beast mode, or worse.

Kurapika sighed. “Okay, bring it to me. I’m at the Inn, room 26. Don’t be surprised if someone else opens the door.”

Gon hung up and handed the phone back to Killua. “He wants to see the necklace.”

Tally was standing off to the side, biting her lip. “Gon, I have some business to attend to.” Tally said nonchalantly.

Gon shook his head. “My friend thinks he can break the spell. Come with us first.” Gon motioned for the group to follow him.

Tally thought about it, and then trailed behind them. “He can try, if he fails, I have to go find the guy I was talking to the other day to try to help us again. He’s a sneaky one.”

~!@!~

Killua knocked on the door. When it opened, a slim, young man with light brown hair and a big forehead opened the door. He was wearing one of Kurapika’s shirts. Killua didn’t bother with greetings or saying hi as he shouldered past the man to get inside the hotel room. Alluka gave the man a full up and down assessment. “Hello!” She said cheerfully as she passed him. Tally smiled and thanked him for holding the door open for her. Gon however stopped in front of him and smiled. “I like the new look Kurapika.”

The man escorted Gon out of the hallway and into the room. “Nothing surprises you does it.”

Gon smiled. “If it looks like a duck, talks like a duck, and smells like a duck. It must be a duck.”

Killua walked back to the entryway annoyed. “You could have said something. So this is how the curse affected you huh?”

Tally looked at him impressed. “You must have a strong feeling of being a wall flower huh. This is kind of cool.”

“It’s all kind of cool.” Alluka said. Wrapping herself around one of Kurapika’s arms. Kurapika pretended he didn’t notice her.

Gon shook his head. “It’s a curse because you can’t always control it. Both Tally and I have ran into  problems where we could have seriously hurt other people.”

Kurapika nodded in understanding. “Can I see the necklace?”

Killua watched from a distance. He really wanted to know where his basic instincts lie. But he wasn’t about to put his friends in danger to find out. Alluka however was hovering. “Alluka.”

His sister flashed an innocent smile at him. Is she going to do something stupid? The necklace passed hands from Gon to Kurapika without any interruptions and Killua exhaled the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

With in the next second, Kurapika flared his nen and forced it upon the necklace. Kurapika’s body began to change into a different person, and then another, and then another until every half a second his body had different colored hair, eyes, and nose.

With one hard strike, Kurapika shattered the beads and dust floated to the floor. His body went back to normal.

Killua shot a look at Gon. Who was staring at Kurapika in awe. Gon was right. His curse would have taken over in a heartbeat.

Tally must have felt it because she was looking around the room now, as if she was missing something. Nothing was tugging her one way or another. She was finally free. She hugged herself tight.

“I think it’s time we take you home.” Kurapika said to Tally. “Your aunt is really worried about you.”

~!@!~

The five of them took the boat ride back to Tally’s city. Gon held his phone tightly in his hand. “You know this is where I got my first earring.” He said to Killua. “I never got around to take a picture for you.”

Killua held out his hand for Gon’s phone. Gon cautiously handed it over.

Killua swiped it open and brought up the camera. He flipped the camera so they could take a selfie. He wrapped his free arm around Gon and stretched his other arm out so they both could be in the photo.

“This could be the picture of the beginning of our first date.” Killua announced. Gon’s mouth opened like a fish as he turned his head to look at Killua right when he snapped the picture. He grinned at Gon. “I need to send this to myself, this is fun.”

Gon tugged on Killua’s shirt. As he got in his face. “You really want to go out? It can’t be today, I have to change.”

“What, you don’t like my shirt Gon?” Killua pretended to be offended. Killua pointed up at the sky. It was way past noon. Almost dinner time. “You’ve been wearing that all day, what’s a couple more hours?”

Gon made a face. “You said you wanted to be normal. This-“ Gon gestured to himself “-is not normal.”

Killua’s face went through many different emotions before his eyes softened. “No, Gon. I wasn’t talking about you in general. I was saying how we aren’t really cookie cutter people. We’re on a whole different level of weird, and I like our way versus any other way. I don’t care what you’re wearing, I’m just, you know, glad I get to be with you again. Having you here with me, feels like home.”

Gon smile widened bigger. “I love how you just tell it like it is. I’m so happy you’re not a girl Killua.”

Killua took a step backwards. “ok?”

“Forget it. So where do you guys want to eat for dinner?”

“Alluka is a big girl. I’m not about to bring my little sister on my date.” Killua said loud enough for her to hear.

Alluka stuck her tongue out and then winked. “I wouldn’t want to go on your little date anyways. Tally promised to show me around town. I will see you guys later, have fun!” She went to go chase Tally and Kurapika.

Killua started walking down the sidewalk. “I don’t want to make this awkward or anything. But Is it ok if we just grabbed something quick at a food truck and just hang out at the park?”

“Yeah, sure.” Gon brushed the back of Kullua’s right hand.

Killua stiffened and then relaxed. He hooked two fingers to intertwine with Gon’s. Killua had practically dragged beastly Gon across town. He wasn’t embarrassed then. Why should this be any different? Killua cleared his throat. “I might have left some events out when you blacked out and went all beast mode the other night. I thought it was only fair to tell you that I may had to use every advantage to get you to follow me back to the hotel. Not only were you craving chicken, you were also craving ehh … lust. When I found you making out with some random girl, I didn’t understand and I was angry. There may have been a moment where you thought I was a girl. But then, I could tell you recognized me and before I realized it we were kissing in the ally.”

“You kissed me before I got the chance to kiss you? That’s not fair.” Gon pouted.

“I wasn’t very nice at first, Gon. It was more like making out. I want to make it up to you. Ever since then, every time I looked at you I felt horrible. And then when I realized you didn’t remember anything I pretended I didn’t either. I’m sorry, I’m a terrible friend.”

“Boyfriend.”

“What?”

“You’re a terrible boyfriend, but you can make it up to me by giving me my first kiss.”

Killuas face turned bright red. “Now?”

Gon shrugged. “yeah, and I want to move our date for tomorrow so this afternoon counts as a freebie.” Gon fluttered his eyebrows dramatically. “I’m testing the waters.”

“Like hell you are.” Killua pulled them to the side. “If you like this kiss, you can’t go be kissing other people tomorrow. Ok?”

Gon nodded in understanding. The only person he ever wanted to be next to was Killua. It only made sense for them to stick together.

Killua turned to Gon and reached up to the side of Gon’s face. Killua moved closer to him. He could sense people were watching him from the sidewalk. Fuck them. He thought as he moved to close the distance of their lips. At the last second, Killua went for the cheek, and sent small little butterfly kisses down Gon’s jaw line. Gon opened his mouth to say something but the tip of Killua’s tongue licked the corner of Gon’s lips and then he went for the killer kiss.

It took Gon’s breath away.  

Killua reluctantly pulled back from him. “That’s the beginning of what you taught me yesterday.”

“What’s the rest?” Gon said feeling dizzy.

“Does that mean you liked the kiss? I’ll show you the rest later if you tell me you liked it. Otherwise you’ll never know.” Killua said as he started to walk again as if they weren’t just having a romantic moment a second ago.

Gon caught up with him. “I don’t plan on doing anything without you Killua. But you shouldn’t have to do something because you feel guilty. I liked it, but did you?”

Killua reached for Gon’s hand again. “I don’t need a curse to make me kiss someone that I find attractive Gon. I wouldn’t be texting you three times a day if I didn’t like you. Of course I liked it.”

“I hope Kurapika won’t get too mad that we ditched him.”

Killua laughed. “I think he’ll understand. I’m sure Alluka gave him a full summary by now.”

“Killua, will you be sticking around a bit? Maybe we could try staying in one place together. Like, pretend to be normal?”

The blonde tsked. “We can try, I doubt it will work. But we can try if that’s what you want Gon. Most likely we’ll get bored, we’ll find an adventure, and we’ll be moving again.  As long as you’re prepared for that…”

“At least we can say we tried.” Gon said bumping into his shoulder. “I’m glad we don’t have to email and text each other anymore. I missed you.”

“Same here.” At least now Killua doesn’t have to go through his other friends to get to Gon. This makes his life easier and harder. He wasn’t used to having someone that wasn’t his sister around with him. But at least now, he can talk to him head on. Let the fun times begin.  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone do me a favor and write about "Being Normal" with these two and see them struggle. Domesticated warriors makes me smile. It's like trying to watch The Incredibles cartoon.


End file.
